


Search and Destroy

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (oops), 1970s, Anal Sex, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Flirting, Fluff, I'm not in love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk, Smut in chapter Two
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: - No me interpretes mal, profe- rio el joven empujando aun más sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo que un nada desdeñable bulto se marcase bajo la tela – yo mismo te haría un par de favores sin cobrarte ni una libra, pero esta noche no va a poder ser.El ángel sintió un escalofrío de excitación recorrer su columna vertebral. “Una lástima” pensó para si sin poder obviar la lasciva mirada que le dedicaba el joven.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

La década de los 70’ estaba llegando a su fin y, en su librería del SoHo, un ángel estaba aburrido. Trascendentalmente aburrido.

Jamás lo reconocería, pero que cierto demonio llevase un par de años sin aparecer por la tienda tenía mucho que ver.

No era, ni de lejos, el período de tiempo más largo que habían pasado sin verse, pero aun así… De vez en cuando le asaltaba la duda de si lo habría ofendido de algún modo, pero era improbable. Después del episodio del agua bendita su relación se había suavizado bastante. Probablemente Crowley estuviese al otro lado del mundo en alguna tentación absurda que se había alargado más de lo previsto. Nada fuera de lo común.

Azirafel dejó el libro sobre su escritorio hastiado. Era realmente infrecuente que la lectura no consiguiese distraerlo. Quizás lo que necesitaba fuese compañía. Que le diera el aire, una charla amable con un agradable caballero en el lujoso bar de un hotel y luego… bueno, lo que surja.

Se levantó algo más animado ante las expectativas que él mismo se iba construyendo. Se puso frente al espejo y la familiar corporación que había habitado desde el principio de los tiempos le devolvió la mirada.

Los círculos en los que podía encontrar compañeros de su gusto eran bastante reducidos y él llevaba tanto tiempo pululando por el barrio que lo de toparse con un atractivo desconocido empezaba a ser todo un reto.

La idea empezaba a coger forma en su cerebro. Necesitaba un cambio de escenario y, desde luego, un cambio de imagen.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la guía de teléfonos un hotel acogedor en otra parte de la ciudad y reservar una habitación, luego volvió al espejo y estudió su propio reflejo.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello blanquecino haciéndolo crecer y oscureciéndolo. Inmediatamente tomó un tono castaño oscuro pero entrecano, con un mechón un poco mas gris justo sobre la frente. Al pasarse la palma de la mano por la cara sus facciones cambiaron lo suficiente como para ser irreconocible y con un pase de manos, al final, añadió una barba corta, también entrecana, y unas gafas de pasta.

No estaba nada mal. Chasqueó los dedos una última vez y su traje de tres piezas habitual desapareció para dejar su sitio a un jersey kaki de cuello alto y una chaqueta de tweed con coderas.

Los ojos eran imposibles de cambiar. Ese tono irisado un poco gris, un poco azul o incluso verdoso bajo la luz adecuada era su verdadera seña de identidad. No en vano los humanos creían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma.

***

No tardó más que unas horas en empezar a lamentar sus decisiones. Salió del bar del hotel por la puerta lateral resoplando indignado.

Al principio no había estado tan mal. El hotel no era tan lujoso como parecía desde fuera, pero era discreto y, entre los hombres que se reunían en el bar para beber y charlar había algunas opciones francamente interesantes.

Un joven rubio y alto lo invitó a una copa, y aunque no era exactamente su tipo decidió darle una oportunidad. Se arrepintió enseguida. El tipo se creía mas guapo de lo que era, insinuando que Azirafel debería estar agradecido de que le prestase atención.

No le gustó, pero podría haberlo pasado por alto, al fin y al cabo solo era un rollo de una noche, pero cuando, en un arranque de sinceridad etílica, confesó con orgullo que estaba casado y que su esposa no sabía nada de sus affaires, el ángel no pudo soportarlo más.

Le montó una escena y salió a la calle echo una furia. ¿Que habría hecho Crowley con semejante imbécil? El demonio era realmente imaginativo. Seguro que habría hecho aparecer en su ropa algo que su esposa pudiese encontrar al meterla en la lavadora. Una prueba irrefutable, no de su sexualidad, que no tenía nada de malo, sino de su traición. Algo obsceno pero sobre todo vergonzoso. Algo que, años después, la mujer, ya libre de ese mal bicho, pudiera contar entre risas a sus amigas en una suerte de humillación pública.

No había nada al respecto en los manuales de Arriba, pero Azirafel estaba casi seguro de que no le estaba permitido malgastar un milagro en algo como eso.

Así que confió en la justicia divina, o en el karma o lo que fuese, y se echó a andar calle abajo en busca de un local que aún estuviese abierto.

Acabó en un antro lleno de chavales de aspecto estrafalario. Los cardados, tintes de colores y crestas predominaban en el espacio abierto del pub.

El ángel se sentó en la barra y le pidió una pinta a una camarera con la cara llena de piercings. A pesar de no pegar no con cola con la estética predominante del lugar la joven ni siquiera lo miró dos veces. Eso era lo bueno de las nuevas generaciones. Parecían ser progresivamente más tolerantes con lo diverso, aunque aún quedaba mucho por andar.

Bendijo a la muchacha asegurándole la renovación de su beca de estudios y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Quizás hubiese estado buscando compañía en el lugar equivocado…

Un punki flacucho se acodó a su lado en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Bebió un trago larguísimo directamente del casco y se volvió hacia él componiendo un gesto rebelde ensayado cientos de veces. Llevaba la cabeza casi rapada, una mata de pelo más larga recorría su cráneo de atrás adelante y le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente. Sus ojos castaños reflejaron las luces del pub.

\- ¿Y tu que miras, profesor? – dijo con sorna sonriendo ante su chaqueta de cuadros con coderas.

Azirafel soltó una breve risa y sus ojos azules recorrieron el huesudo cuerpo del joven. Las botas militares, los pantalones pitillo y una camiseta con las mangas cortadas completaban su look de chico malo.

\- ¿Tienes edad para beber? – preguntó el ángel. No le interesaba sermonear al chaval sobre los peligros del alcohol, pero necesitaba alguna cifra a la que aferrarse para valorar sus opciones. Si había suerte seria un número mayor que dieciocho.

\- Soy bastante más mayor de lo que aparento- respondió el punki apoyando la parte baja de la espalda y los codos contra la barra. - ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en este antro, profe?

\- Oh, nada en realidad. Estoy de viaje, por trabajo, y me apetecía una pinta- mintió con naturalidad.

\- Yaa… - respondió el otro con retintín mirándolo de arriba abajo y humedeciéndoselos labios- Los chaperos están dos manzanas más abajo.

Azirafel chasqueó la lengua y resopló ofendido por el término.

\- No me interpretes mal, profe- rio el joven empujando aun más sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo que un nada desdeñable bulto se marcase bajo la tela – yo mismo te haría un par de favores sin cobrarte ni una libra, pero esta noche no va a poder ser.

El ángel sintió un escalofrío de excitación recorrer su columna vertebral. “Una lástima” pensó para si sin poder obviar la lasciva mirada que le dedicaba el joven.

Otro chico con un aspecto parecido llamó la atención del punki desde la tarima.

\- ¡Eh, tío! ¡Que nos toca!

\- Adelante, no quisiera distraerte de tus quehaceres- bromeó Azirafel

El otro rio con ganas y se acabó la cerveza de un trago.

\- Nos vemos, profe.

El muchacho cogió una sucia guitarra del borde del escenario y se colocó tras el micrófono. El que le había gritado afinaba un bajo y otros dos jóvenes igual de desaliñados se ocupaban de la otra guitarra y la batería respectivamente.

En cuanto empezaron a tocar el pub se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor.

No era lo suyo en absoluto, pensó el ángel, pero la habilidad del chico era extraordinaria. Sus dedos volaban sobre los trastes de la guitarra a tal velocidad que, por momentos, sus compañeros tenían problemas para seguirlo. Su voz no era exactamente agradable, pero tenía una cualidad que lo removía por dentro.

Solo pensaba quedarse un par de canciones pero lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando bien, y tampoco es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

El público gritaba entusiasmado y abucheó cuando el grupo anunció que iban a tocar la ultima. Mientras empezaba la canción el punki agarró el micrófono y gritó

-¡HEY, PROFE!

Azirafel se enderezó en el taburete súbitamente emocionado.

_I’m a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm_

_I’m a runaway son of the nuclear a-bomb_

_I am the world’s forgotten boy_

_The one who searches and destroys_

Azirafel sonrió. Los ojos del chico no se apartaban nunca de él. La canción, una versión aún más cutre del tema de [Iggy & The Stooges](https://youtu.be/LC9km8qnbOY), le iba como un guante. Si el mundo había dejado a alguien de lado era, sin duda a unos críos como aquellos.

_Honey, gotta help me please_

_Somebody gotta save my soul_

_Baby, detonate for me_

Vaya frase. Salvar su alma no era lo que tenía el ángel en la cabeza precisamente.

_Look out honey ‘cause I’m using technology_

_Ain’t got time to make no apology_

_Soul radiation in the dead of night_

_Love in the middle of a firefight_

Azirafel trató durante un instante de resistirse, pero el chico se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Era como si le hiciese el amor a esa guitarra. Si pudiese sentirlo estaba seguro de que la lujuria que destilaba seria inmensa. El ángel se levantó y se acercó más a la tarima. Los movimientos felinos de ese delgado cuerpo lo atrapaban.

_Honey, gotta strike me blind_

_Somebody gotta save my soul_

_Baby, penetrate my mind_

El punki le sonrió ante el doble sentido tan poco discreto. Las chicas de la primera fila se volvieron locas, pero el ángel sabía que aquella línea era para él.

_And I’m the world’s forgotten boy_

_The one who’s searching, searching to destroy_

_And honey, I’m the world’s forgotten boy_

_The one who’s searching, only to destroy_

_[…]_

Estaba claro que tenía posibilidades, pero el ángel sentía que sus prioridades empezaban a cambiar.

Decidió que quizás el chico mereciese algo más que un mal ángel en busca de un revolcón fácil. Quizás pudiese echar una mano. Que esos muchachos acabasen la noche con alguna lección valiosa aprendida.

Volvió a la barra a pagar su consumición y luego se coló por la puerta de lo que él creía que era el backstage, pero que en realidad era la salida al callejón.

No tardó más de diez minutos, pero se encontró con que los miembros de la banda estaban ya en medio de una acalorada discusión. El otro guitarrista le gritaba al chico de la cresta y el bajista parecía tratar de poner paz entre ellos.

\- ¡No quiero a un marica en mi banda!- gritaba el primero.

\- ¡Pues sin este marica tu grupo es una puta mierda!- le replicó el punki cada vez más enfadado.

\- No dejes que te hable así, Steve.- malmetió el batería- pártele la cara de una vez.

El punki dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- No tienes huevos- dijo volviéndose – Me piro. En el próximo bolo canta tú, para que os echen a hostias del escenario.

El guitarra se le echó encima. Lo golpeó por la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo y golpeándole la cabeza contra el asfalto.

El ángel ya había visto suficiente. En un segundo recorrió los escasos dos metros que lo separaban de la refriega, agarró al guitarrista por la chaqueta y lo estampó contra el contenedor.

Levantó su mirada azul hacia el batería que retrocedió un par de pasos y luego echó a correr despavorido hacia la calle principal.

Comprobó que el punki estaba bien. Un poco magullado pero ya se estaba levantando con ayuda del bajista, limpiándose con la mano la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido.

Azirafel se arrodilló junto al tal Steve, que continuaba desmadejado contra el contenedor.

\- Querido – dijo en voz baja para que solo él lo oyese – esta noche vas a salir de aquí con dos cosas bien aprendidas. La primera, que resulta de una repugnante bajeza moral atacar a un compañero por la espalda, y la segunda que, por muy creído que te lo tengas, siempre hay un pez más gordo.

El chico asintió aterrorizado. Azirafel ni siquiera estaba dejando salir su aura, pero el guitarrista intuía que había algo muy peligroso en ese hombre. Se levantó enredándose en sus propios pies y echó a correr hacia la salida del callejón tropezando un par de veces por el camino.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- oyó preguntar al bajista.

\- Que sí, tío- le contestó el chico – pírate ya, tienes a Sophie esperando.

El bajista miró al ángel, pidiéndole en silencio que cuidase de su amigo y desapareció por la puerta del local.

Azirafel se acercó al otro y le tendió su pañuelo para que se limpiase.

\- Oye, no hacía falta ¿sabes?- soltó algo avergonzado componiendo de nuevo esa expresión de chico malo- Podría haberle dado una paliza a ese capullo sin ningún problema.

\- Por supuesto- dijo el ángel le dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica- era evidente que lo tenías todo controlado.

El punki rio y le devolvió el pañuelo.

\- ¿Dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! No, de ninguna manera. No tienes que hacer nada, chico.

\- Oh, vamos – repuso el otro con una mirada que rezumaba lascivia- Si iba a ir a buscarte de todas formas. Esto no es un pago, profe, es sólo que me ponen las barbas.

Azirafel un pudo evitar reír y se rindió. Adiós a su buena acción de la noche.

***

Mientras caminaron por las calles mal iluminadas evitaron tocarse, pero en cuanto entraron en el ascensor del hotel el chico se le abalanzó. Enganchó sus largos dedos en las trabillas del pantalón del ángel y lo atrajo hacia si juntando sus entrepiernas.

Azirafel gruñó al notar la dureza del otro contra la suya propia y apretó una de esas pequeñas nalgas en su mano para mantenerlo ahí.

El chico era menudo y algo más bajo que él, así que se puso de puntillas para tratar de besarlo, pero el ángel lo retuvo un momento con su otra mano contra su pecho.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme como me llamo siquiera? – preguntó algo preocupado por lo impulsivo de la situación.

\- Noo – ronroneó el muchacho tirando de él fuera del ascensor.

El ser celestial maldijo imposiblemente excitado y lo condujo hasta su habitación. En cuanto se cerró la puerta aprisionó el delgado cuerpo del joven contra la madera y lo besó con urgencia.

Los labios del otro se abrieron para él y sus lenguas se rozaron. Azirafel gimió y se apretó aún más contra él haciéndolo gruñir contra su boca.

Entonces algo lo desorientó. Un olor familiar, un sonido ahogado que escapaba de la garganta del muchacho y que al ángel le parecía haber oído cientos de veces.

Se separaron un instante y el chico le quitó las gafas de pasta con una mano temblorosa, su mirada moviéndose de un ojo a otro del ángel una y otra vez.

\- ¿Crowley? – dijo en ángel, casi más una afirmación que una pregunta.


	2. Chapter 2

El otro boqueó desconcertado un par de veces, sus ojos castaños atrapados por esos iris color hielo, y entonces la certeza cayó sobre ambos.

\- ¡VENGA YA! ¡Hay que joderse!- gritó el demonio estupefacto – ¿De entre todos los intelectuales pijos del puto Londres? ¿EN SERIO?

\- Créeme, querido, estoy tan sorprendido como tú- dijo Azirafel algo molesto por su reacción.

Pero entonces se fijó en que Crowley no se había movido ni un milímetro. Seguía con sus gafas en una mano y la otra firmemente aferrada a su cadera.

\- Tus ojos…- murmuró el ángel, reticente también a separarse.

\- Son lentillas – acaró el demonio jadeante mientras su esfuerzo latía contra la pierna de Azirafel.

\- Ya… claro- mustió el otro reprimiendo el impulso de frotarse contra él.

Compartieron unos segundos de silencio mientras la mano del demonio, que aún sostenía las gafas del otro, recorría su brazo para descansar en su hombro.

\- Ángel… - susurró Crowley. La distancia entre ellos era mínima- no quiero parar.

Azirafel se tensó excitado por la urgencia en las palabras del otro.

\- Gracias a Dios – murmuró y asaltó esos finos labios con renovada pasión.

Sus lenguas se enredaron de nuevo, las gafas cayeron al suelo olvidadas y Crowley se vio alzado en vilo.

Cerró sus delgadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del ángel y se dejó llevar hasta la cama.

Azirafel encadenaba un beso tras otro, en los labios, en sus huesudos pómulos, en su barbilla y su cuello. Tenía la sensación de que si se detenía el demonio se daría cuenta de que aquello era una auténtica locura y se iría.

Pero no parecía que eso fuese a pasar. Las manos de Crowley buscaban frenéticamente los bordes de su ropa, quitándole la chaqueta y tirando del jersey sin ningún miramiento.

El ángel succionó en el lóbulo de su oreja, jugando con la lengua con el pendiente que colgaba allí. Se incorporó para deshacerse de su jersey y quitarle esa camiseta rota y dada de si en la que se envolvía el demonio.

Llevaba un piercing en el pezón. Azirafel sólo se quedó bloqueado una milésima de segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre la fina piel atravesada por el arito de metal y succionarla entre sus labios.

\- Ngggk… Ángel- gimió Crowley arqueándose en la cama.

El ser celestial pellizcó el otro pezón entre sus dedos y construyó un camino de besos hacia el vientre del demonio. Miró hacia la cintura de sus ajustadísimos vaqueros y luego hacia esos ojos escondidos tras las lentes de contacto.

\- ¿Hay más sorpresas como esa?- preguntó con una sonrisa nada angelical.

\- ¿Quieres que las haya?- repuso el otro alzando una mano, listo para chasquear los dedos.

\- Por lo que estoy notando creo que ya has hecho un trabajo excepcional con ese esfuerzo tuyo, querido muchacho.- bromeó el ángel riendo brevemente.

\- ¡Joder, ángel! ¡No puedes decirme esas cosas!

Las manos de Crowley estaban sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su boca. Sus labios colisionaron en una espiral de besos y mordiscos mientras el demonio hacía valer su naturaleza serpenteando bajo él, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre sus erecciones.

\- Ohh, querido – gimió el ángel contra sus labios- saber que eres tú en esta corporación… es tan extraño.

Sus fuertes manos recorrían sus costados y el demonio casi ronroneó cuando una acarició la tira de pelo de su cráneo.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie?- balbuceó.

\- No… eres maravilloso en cualquier forma – dijo el ángel rompiendo el beso un momento- pero quizás… ¿podrías dejarme ver tus ojos?

El demonio asintió, pestañeó lentamente y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo las lentillas habían desaparecido, mostrando esos iris ambarinos tan característicos, partidos por unas pupilas alargadas como las de un felino.

\- Mucho mejor. 

Crowley sonrió y lo rodeó de nuevo con sus piernas. Se dio la vuelta llevando al ángel con él, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas sin dejar de frotar juntos sus erecciones.

\- ¿Por que no hemos hecho esto antes, ángel?- dijo jadeando mientras el otro acariciaba su pecho desnudo y estimulaba de nuevo sus sensibles pezones.

\- Se me ocurren una tonelada de buenas razones en las que no quiero pensar ahora mismo.

\- Seh…tienes toda la razón – le contestó el otro incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación, sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

Crowley sonrió para si mismo recordando que le había prometido al ángel un par de favores y se movió para acabar de desnudarlo. Con ayuda del ser celestial le desabrochó los pantalones quitándoselos a tirones junto con su ropa interior. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició el miembro erecto al tiempo que desabrochaba sus propios vaqueros para estimularse a si mismo con un gruñido de alivio.

El ángel lo miraba apoyado en sus antebrazos, con la pupilas de esos ojos cambiantes dilatadas por la lujuria. Con la barba sus expresiones eran menos claras, pero Crowley tenía seis mil años de experiencia en leer las emociones de Azirafel, y ahora mismo lo miraba como a las crepes de aquella vez en París.

Hizo un poco más de espectáculo masturbándolos a ambos con languidez antes de colocarse entre esos tiernos muslos y recorrer la longitud del ángel con la lengua.

Azirafel gimió ruidosamente y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Notaba los labios del demonio ardientes contra su miembro y, cuando empezó a bajar alojándolo cada vez mas profundo en su boca, no pudo evitar agarrar su desaliñada mata de pelo.

No entendía demasiado bien por qué Crowley se estaba prestando a aquello. Probablemente sólo por como se había dado la situación. Una vez juntos en la habitación de un hotel, ante la expectativa de un buen revolcón, quizás la necesidad de alivio había sobrepasado la incomodidad que debía de producirle hacerlo con un ángel.

Pero entonces ¿Qué hacía entre sus piernas, complaciéndolo con su boca y dejando escapar unos sonidos propios de la más obscena pornografía?

Crowley no se lo podía creer, se encontraba al borde de la euforia. Estaba con el ángel. Puede que el aspecto no fuese el habitual, pero las manos que se enredaban en sus cabellos, el pene que llenaba su boca por completo, eran de Azirafel.

Seguro que algo iba a salir terriblemente mal, él nunca tenía tanta suerte. Las caderas del ángel se proyectaron hacia arriba y su esfuerzo alcanzó el fondo de su garganta. Gruñó encantado.

A la mierda. Eso era problema del futuro Crowley.

\- Querido… oh - gimió el ángel su voz rasposa por el placer – voy… voy a…

Trató de retirarse pero el demonio se aferró a sus caderas manteniéndolo inmóvil contra la cama y aumentando la velocidad.

“Ah no, ni lo sueñes, ángel” pensó para si mismo. No sabia si esto iba a volver a pasar alguna vez en los próximos seis milenios, así que lo quería todo. Hasta el ultimo suspiro, hasta la última gota.

El ángel eyaculó en su boca con un grito ahogado y se estremeció cuando el demonio se retiró y le dedicó su sonrisa más maliciosa.

Azirafel lo miró relamerse aún sintiendo remitir el clímax lentamente. Se incorporó e hizo tumbarse al demonio con delicadeza.

\- Tú, criatura retorcida- le susurró tiernamente mientras recorría su vientre con la mano para envolverla en el palpitante miembro.

Se inclinó sobre él y succionó la fina piel de su cuello sin dejar de masturbarlo con un ritmo lento pero firme.

Con cada marca en su cuello Crowley sentía una descarga de placer que lo recorría por completo. La mano de Azirafel lo mantenía en el borde de la locura pero sin dar muestras de ir a aliviar la creciente tensión. El demonio necesitaba más…

\- Ángel, fóllame- pidió cada vez más desesperado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- mustió el ser celestial en su oído con un tonito provocador.

\- Sí – gimió – por favor… Te quiero dentro de mi cuando me… - el ángel mordió justo en el punto en el que su cuello se juntaba con su hombro y las estrechas caderas del demonio botaron en la cama- ¡OH! ¡CRISTO EN BICICLETA! ¡HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Azirafel estalló en una sonora carcajada pero obedeció. Se arrodilló entre esas finas piernas, le quitó los pantalones por completo y empezó a estimular su entrada con un dedo mágicamente lubricado.

\- ¿Cristo en bicicleta? ¿En serio?- bromeó el ángel introduciendo su índice profundamente.

\- Cállate…- repuso el otro avergonzado- Mira las chorradas que me haces decir.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Azirafel pudo introducir un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero. No descartaba que uno de los dos hubiese hecho un pequeño milagro para acelerar el proceso, pero no habría podido decir quien.

La sola idea de penetrar al adorable ser que se retorcía bajo sus atenciones estaba provocando que su miembro recuperase la erección a una velocidad alarmante.

\- Mírate- susurró el ángel recorriendo con sus ojos grises el delgado cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus manos- ¿Tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres, querido muchacho?

No sabía cuanto podía decir. Cuanto podría justificar después atribuyéndolo a la pasión del momento y que confesiones trascenderían esa extraña noche. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirlo? Con el Cielo y el Infierno pendientes de cada movimiento sospechoso jamás podrían mantener esto en el tiempo. Sería un momento fugaz, quizás único, como la estela de un cometa en el cielo nocturno.

Crowley se ruborizó. El rostro del joven tras el que se ocultaba le confería un aspecto vulnerable que contrastaba con su chulería habitual.

\- Ángel… -susurró con voz desmayada- por favor.

\- ¿Así?- preguntó Azirafel incorporándose entre sus piernas.

El demonio negó con la cabeza, se volvió y se colocó sobre sus antebrazos y rodillas. Miró hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior, buscando la mirada azul de su compañero, y el ángel temió descorporizarse por el extraño vuelco que dio su corazón.

El ser celestial se colocó tras él, alineándose con su entrada y penetrándolo lentamente. Crowley agarró las sábanas tragándose un gemido. Esperando a que su cuerpo su habituase a la creciente presión y ésta se transmutase mágicamente en placer.

Sí, ahí estaba.

\- Sí, joder- maldijo y su espalda se arqueó tensa como las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Azirafel repitió la palabrota tras él y aprovechó el movimiento del demonio para agarrarlo del pelo. Crowley siempre había pensado que el pelo largo funcionaba mejor para ese tipo de actividades, pero la dichosa cresta estaba dando mucho más juego de lo esperado.

El ángel empezó a encadenar una brutal embestida tras otra, retirándose casi por completo cada vez. Una vez enterrado en esa ajustada cavidad le resultaba imposible contenerse.

El demonio gemía obscenamente con cada movimiento, escalando rápidamente hacia su orgasmo.

Azirafel soltó la mata de pelo y se inclinó sobre él para llenar de besos su cuello y su espalda. Uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeó el estrecho torso de la criatura infernal buscando el imponente esfuerzo que se mantenía firme entre sus piernas.

Lo masturbó con avidez, deseoso de ver cómo el placer del clímax traspasaba esa deliciosa corporación.

\- Ángel… ¡Azirafel! – gritó Crowley y un instante después el blanco fluido manchaba las sábanas y la mano del ser celestial.

El cuerpo del demonio se tensó en pulsantes contracciones musculares que acabaron por impulsar al ángel hacia su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Azirafel se incorporó asiendo esas huesudas caderas y se vació en el interior del otro, gruñendo su nombre en lo más alto del éxtasis.

Los dos se desplomaron en las sábanas, uno junto al otro, y el ángel rodeó al demonio con un brazo para atraerlo hacia si.

Compartieron unos momentos de tiernas caricias. Crowley se volvió en el lecho y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Azirafel, suspirando tranquilo y saciado.

Al cabo de un rato la voz del ángel sonó queda, en un intento de no perturbar la cálida sensación que se había asentado entre los dos.

\- Crowley ¿cuanto tiempo llevas en Londres?- preguntó procurando que no sonase a acusación.

\- Solo un par de días. Iba a pasar a verte, ángel, de verdad. Pero tenía que acabar con esta mierda primero- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

\- ¿Llevar por el mal camino a esos chavales?- dijo el ángel alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Eh! Ya estaban descarrilando cuando yo llegué – se defendió el demonio.

\- Y entonces ¿que haces?

\- Pues… separar el trigo de la paja realmente – aclaró el demonio tratando de no parecer muy avergonzado.

\- ¿El bajista?

\- No es un mal tío, y me jode que acaben abajo por juntarse con quien no deben.

\- ¡Ooh, Crowley! - exclamó el ángel súbitamente enternecido.

El demonio frunció el ceño enfadado.

\- Ni “oh Crowley” ni ostias, como salga una palabra de aquí sobre esto te juro que no volveré a hablarte jamás.

\- Está bien, está bien. Soy una tumba – prometió Azirafel besándole la parte rapada de la cabeza.

El demonio se acomodó más y empezó a jugar distraído con el vello castaño que recorría el pecho del otro.

\- ¿Y tu?-preguntó al cabo de un rato- ¿Que coño hacías en un antro punk?

\- Al parecer, descubrir que un ser al que conozco desde hace seis milenios, tiene unas cualidades vocales extraordinarias.-apuntó el ángel

\- No. ¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Haces mucho esto? ¿Salir por ahí a ligar?- el demonio también intentaba no sonar como si se lo estuviese echando en cara, pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

\- Yo no diría que mucho. Solo cuando…bueno… - Azirafel calló y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Cuando que? – insistió el otro.

\- Cuando te extraño.

\- Ohh, ángel – suspiró Crowley súbitamente apenado - Prometo mantenerme en contacto.

\- No es necesario. Hemos estado mucho más tiempo sin vernos…

\- Ya, ya lo se- lo interrumpió el demonio – pero a mi también me pasa. Últimamente… no se… es como si cada vez... 

El demonio dejó de hablar sonrojado, pero el ángel le acarició el pómulo animándolo a continuar.

\- Es como si cada vez te echase en falta un poco más.

El ángel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y que… que vamos a hacer ahora? – carraspeó para disimular su emoción.

\- No lo se – suspiró el demonio - ¿quieres repetir?

\- Me temo que tendrás que darme al menos veinte minutos, querido.

\- No, ángel. Bueno, si quieres sí, dentro de un rato. Pero estoy hablando de vernos otro día. Como hoy pero a propósito.

Azirafel lo miro con una expresión extraña. Una mezcla de esperanza y tristeza a partes iguales.

El demonio se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por la mata de pelo. No era lo que querían ninguno de los dos, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de retener al ángel a su lado.

\- Ya se que no es… si no hubiese Arriba ni Abajo yo… - Crowley se mordió el labio con fuerza incapaz de expresar lo que sentía de modo que no los metiese en un lío.

\- Me encantaría que nos viésemos otro día, querido muchacho -lo cortó Azirafel librándolo de su agonía- pero tengo una condición, quiero escucharte una vez más – dijo sentándose contra el cabecero.

\- ¿Uh? – el demonio lo observó confuso.

\- Cántame una de esas canciones modernas que tocas y esto – dijo el ángel señalando entre ellos – pasará a formar parte del Arreglo.

\- Eres un chantajista de mierda- repuso el demonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se sentó en el regazo del ángel acariciando su pecho y se tomó un momento para pensar en cómo decirlo sin decirlo.

_[I’m not in love](https://youtu.be/STugQ0X1NoI) _

_So don’t forget it_

_It’s just a silly phase I’m going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don’t get me wrong, don’t think you’ve got it made_

_I’m not in love, no no, it’s because_

El ángel sonrió también captando el significado enseguida. Era tan propio de Crowley negar sus virtudes mientras llevaba a cabo los actos más dulces. A veces se preguntaba quién era el ángel de los dos. La voz del otro continuaba, no exactamente melodiosa pero con una entonación perfecta y una cualidad tremendamente emotiva.

_I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn’t mean you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don’t make a fuss_

_Don’t tell your friends about the two of us_

_I’m not in love, no no_

\- Yo tampoco, querido mío – bromeó el ángel y se inclinó para besarlo profundamente.


End file.
